The Legend
by Anguirus111
Summary: Mewtwo discovers the shocking truth about the trainer he didn't invite to his island.
1. The Legend

Mewtwo's Island, several months ago: Mewtwo had already chosen dozens of trainers to come join him on his island, assuming they pass the test he would devise, and show them the true meaning of power.  He had ordered Fearow to make one last journey out to find a pokemon trainer worthy of his presence.  Fearow had just found one and was videotaping the battle as it commenced.

On the ground: "Are you The Legend?" asked the trainer.

"You could call me that yes," said The Legend.

"I heard that you're so good that even being defeated by you causes your pokemon to gain experience points and that you've roamed the earth forever and have every single pokemon in existence," said the trainer.

"Who knows?  But just between you and me, that ain't possible," responded The Legend.

"Yeah well do want to battle?" asked the trainer.

"Very well but keep in mind that you're battling a Pokemon Master," responded The Legend.

"Very well.  Onix go!" exclaimed the trainer.  The trainer (Joe) released his Onix and it reared up to its full height.

"Impressive but not enough.  Blastoise I choose you!" exclaimed The Legend.  Blastoise came out of its ball and looked up at the towering Pokemon.

"Onix use dig," said Joe.  Onix borrowed underground.  The Legend nodded.

"A good move but like all it can be defeated.  Blastoise use your hydro pump to push yourself into the air," said The Legend.  Blastoise aimed its cannons at the ground and fired its hydro pump.  Blastoise went sailing into the air as Onix popped up from under the ground where Blastoise had been.

"Blastoise skull bash!" yelled The Legend.  Blastoise zoomed towards Onix and smashed into it.  Onix was drained of its HP and it fainted.

"A good warm up," said The Legend.

"Electabuzz go!" exclaimed Joe.  Electabuzz emerged from its pokeball and faced Blastoise.

"Blastoise return.  Go Venusaur!" exclaimed The Legend.  Venusaur emerged and watched the Electabuzz with its hexagonal eyes.

"Thunder punch," said Joe.  Electabuzz reared back its fist and slammed it into Venusaur.  Venusaur briefly fell down but then got back up.

"I'm impressed, most pokemon haven't be able to do that, much less with an electric type Pokemon.  However all things must come to an end.  Venusaur vine whip," commanded The Legend.  Venusaur slapped Electabuzz and it flew off.  When it hit the ground it stood up and passed out.

"Choose your next pokemon," said The Legend.

"Thanks but no thanks.  I've seen enough to prove to myself that you truly are the greatest trainer out there.  I think I'll just cut my losses and bow out," said Joe.

"Honorable.  However, all good things must come to an end and I must get going.  Goodbye Joe," said The Legend.

"Goodbye Legend," said Joe.  The two then parted ways.

Mewtwo's Island: "Shall I send out an invitation to that trainer as well?" asked Nurse Joy.  Mewtwo wanted to invite this trainer but there was something about him that seemed wrong to even him.

"_Am I afraid of this pathetic creature.  I can't be and yet I feel reluctant to say yes,_" thought Mewtwo.  Mewtwo shook his hand in a negative gesture.

"Very well.  He shall not be invited," said Nurse Joy.  Mewtwo watched the person on the screen walk off down a dirt path towards some unknown destination.

"_One day I will discover why I didn't invite you,_" thought Mewtwo before beginning to focus on creating the storm.

Current Day, a lonely cabin: A gigantic storm and harsh winds pounded the cabin.  A lone figure ran inside and bolted the door shut.

"He's crazy.  He's trying to kill me," said the person.  The person ran over to a lockbox and drew out a gun.  The person then loaded a clip in and faced the door.  The door blew in, but not by the wind, by some supernatural force.  A darkened figure appeared in the doorway.

"Matt Knuckles you will pay for the sins of your ancestors who destroyed my people," said the figure.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Matt.  Matt opened fire on the figure and three bullets came flying right at it.  The figure lifted up its hand and the bullets stopped in midair and fell to the ground.

"How pathetic.  Now you will die!" exclaimed the figure.

"Noooo!" exclaimed Matt.  Then a bright light filled the cabin as it exploded.

Next morning, Aquatic City, Johto: The Legend entered into a pokemon center and walked up to the service counter.

"I'd like my pokemon healed please," said The Legend.

"Certainly," said Nurse Joy who took the pokeballs to the back.  The Legend sighed.  He had been training some off his weaker pokemon and he'd faced an extremely tough opponent.  His wit alone barely allowed him to survive and win that match.  The Legend knew he was good, but he wasn't invincible and had suffered losses in the past.  The Legend bought a newspaper and sat down on one of the benches in the center.  The headline on the paper read: LOCAL MAN KILLED WHEN HIS HOUSE IS DESTROYED!  POLICE SUSPECT A HYPERBEAM DESTROYED THE HOUSE!  The Legend whistled when he saw that.

"Freaky huh," said a trainer who was also waiting for his pokemon.

"I agree.  I can't believe that a pokemon, wild or not wild, would openly attack a human," responded The Legend.

"Yeah but then again in today's world who knows?  I recently heard rumors about an extremely powerful psychic pokemon in the area near the North Woods.  Rumor has it that it's a pokemon that isn't even in the pokedex," said the trainer.

"One never knows.  There are a lot of pokemon out there and not all of them are covered in the pokedex," said The Legend.

"Name's Gary Oak," said the trainer.

"I'm The Legend and I know of your grandfather," responded the master.

"Wow.  The Legend.  I hope you don't mind, but the old hype around you has somewhat faded," said Gary.

"For that I'm extremely grateful.  I like being a pokemon master but it got tiring having to face everyone in sight.  Luckily I got toppled on my way to the number one spot at the Indigo Plateau or else they'd still be breathing down my neck," said The Legend.  Nurse Joy walked over to him.

"Here are your pokemon," she said smiling.  The Legend silently thanked her and walked over to a terminal.  He activated it.

"Hello Legend," said Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor.  I just thought I'd return my current regime of pokemon for a different one," said The Legend.  The Legend placed his pokeballs in the transfer chamber and they all returned to Pallet.

"Which Pokemon do you want?" asked Oak.

"Blastoise, Venusaur, Alakazam, Thyplosion, Dragonite, and let's go with Electabuzz," said The Legend.

"Here you go.  Doing some 'investigating'?" asked Oak.  The Legend chuckled.

"I've heard rumors about a powerful psychic pokemon in the area and I want to check if it's good or bad," explained The Legend.

"Ah yes I heard about that a couple of days ago.  Did you hear about the man who was apparently killed by a hyperbeam?  It has me worried," said Oak.

"I can't explain it.  I just hope that the creature that emitted that hyperbeam and this powerful pokemon aren't one in the same.  Bye professor," said The Legend.

"Good luck," said Oak.  Then the link turned off and The Legend hung up the phone.  He then clipped his pokeballs onto his belt and left the center.  The Legend whistled as he walked down the street headed towards the north woods.  The Legend briefly stopped at the local pokemon mart and obtained some food and potions.  He then walked out of the town and towards the North Woods.  As he was walking along a dirt path he popped open one of the bags of pokemon food and began casually chewing the food.  As soon as he saw a trainer and a Bayleef he immediately put the bag away and swallowed the food.

"Hi!  I'm Casey and I challenge you to a one on one pokemon battle," the trainer said.

"Okay.  But keep in mind that I'm the pokemon master known as The Legend," The Legend said.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"It's probably for the best if you don't know.  Choose your pokemon or do you want me to choose first?" asked The Legend.

"You go ahead because I already know what pokemon I'm choosing," said Casey.  She just pointed to Bayleef who gave an encouraging cry.

"Then in that case I choose you.  Electabuzz," said The Legend.  Electabuzz came out of its pokeball and growled angrily.

"Wow an Electabuzz!  I love them and they're the name of my favorite baseball team.  In fact," began Casey.

"I love the Electabuzz also and I don't need to hear their theme song," said The Legend.  Casey ran over and hugged Electabuzz.

"You're so cute.  One day I'll have one just like you!" she exclaimed.

"Are we going to battle?" asked The Legend.

"Right.  Go Bayleef use razor leaf!" exclaimed Casey.  Bayleef leapt forward and flung the razor leaves at Electabuzz.  Electabuzz roared in pain as the leaves hit it.

"Electabuzz agility," said The Legend.  Electabuzz started moving at incredible speeds.

"Bayleef sweet scent," said Casey.  Bayleef let loose its sweet scent and Electabuzz began slowing down.

"Electabuzz snap out of it!  Thunderpunch!" exclaimed The Legend.  Electabuzz reared back its hand and slammed it forward into Bayleef.  Bayleef flew backwards and fainted.

"Bayleef!" exclaimed Casey.  She ran over to inspect it.  The Legend walked over to her and her pokemon.

"You performed extremely well for a person with your skill.  Here's a max. revive and a rare candy for your troubles.  If you train hard you'll be able to defeat me one day.  I bid thee farewell," said The Legend.  The Legend walked off and headed even deeper into the forest with Electabuzz ambling after him.

"_He approaches.  The one I couldn't bring myself to invite to my island approaches,_" thought Mewtwo.  Mewtwo left his slumbering cloned pokemon and flew off, he had to find out why this person troubled him so.

Forest: "You did good Electabuzz but you had me worried for a moment.  You still haven't gotten over your affinity for sweet scent," said The Legend.  Electabuzz gave a few grunts.

"Yes I know it's natural for a pokemon to be affected by it but the effects can be limited if you get used to it.  Whatever, you did good and that's all that matters," said The Legend.  A wind blew against them.

"It would probably be for the best if you entered your pokeball," said The Legend.  Electabuzz merely shook his head.

"I thank you for your loyalty," said The Legend.  A large energy ball landed in front of them.  The ball turned off to reveal Mewtwo.

"I'm," began the pokemon psychically.

"Mewtwo.  Yes I already know," responded The Legend.

"How?" demanded Mewtwo.

"Please.  Giovanni's files are easier to steal than taking pokemon food from a Teddiursa.  I've known about you since you were only a dream," said The Legend.

"Then why didn't you stop me from ever existing?" asked Mewtwo angrily.  The Legend shrugged.

"I'm here attempting to rectify that mistake," said The Legend.  Mewtwo looked him over and determined that he was indeed serious.

"Then in that case I challenge you to a pokemon battle.  I choose myself and I'll take on all the pokemon you have," said Mewtwo.

"Fine in that case I choose," began The Legend reached for a pokeball when Electabuzz stepped forward spouting electricity.

"You can't be serious," said The Legend.  Electabuzz nodded his head and let out a roar.

"Then in that case I choose you Electabuzz!" exclaimed The Legend.

"I choose Mewtwo," said Mewtwo.  The pokemon floated forward.

"Electabuzz use thunder," said The Legend.  Electabuzz fired thunder at Mewtwo who merely blocked and sent it flying backwards.  The thunder hit Electabuzz causing it to faint.

"I'm sorry my friend but you did your best," said The Legend.  The Legend activated the pokeball and recalled Electabuzz.

"Blastoise I choose you," said The Legend.  Blastoise came out of his pokeball only to be immediately flattened by Mewtwo's hyperbeam.  The same fate befell the rest of his pokemon.

"I don't know why I had premonitions about you.  You're the same as the rest of all pokemon trainers.  Just like them you lost.  Well I'm leaving," said Mewtwo.

"Wait, I have one more pokemon left!" exclaimed The Legend.

"You can only carry six pokemon and I've defeated all of them.  You have no more pokemon with you," said Mewtwo.

"That's where you're wrong," said The Legend.  Instantly sand flew everywhere as The Legend started to glow, then a large bright light went off and where The Legend once was, a pokemon appeared.  It had the feet, legs, and body of Mewtwo, muscular arms than ended in five fingers like Mr. Mime's, his head was an exact replica of Mew's only larger.

"I choose myself," said The Legend.

"What are you?" asked Mewtwo.

"I'm Mewn and I will destroy you in order to bring balance to our world," said the pokemon launching itself at Mewtwo.


	2. The origin of Mewn

I hold rights to Mewn and The Legend but to no other pokemon.  Oh by the way, Mewn has a tail with the thickness of Mewtwo's but with the length of Mew's.  The Legend looks like a twenty-three year old male with brown hair, brown eyes, a backpack, some shades, a pokedex, badges, and some pokeballs.

Mewn rushed straight at Mewtwo and slammed into him.  The two pokemon slammed through several trees before Mewtwo escaped Mewn's grip and flew backwards.

"What are you?" demanded Mewtwo.

"I told you I'm a Mewn," responded the pokemon.

"Are you one of Giovanni's experiments?" asked Mewtwo.

"No.  But you are and that it why you must die!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn let loose a hyperbeam that Mewtwo pushed hard against in an attempt to deflect.  The power was so intense that Mewtwo could only push it up and away.  The move left Mewtwo visibly weakened.

"So strong," said Mewtwo.

"I'm one of the most powerful pokemon in existence.  My powers match and most likely exceed even yours," said Mewn.

"How?" asked Mewtwo.

"Unfortunately for you you'll never find out," said Mewn.  Mewtwo let loose with a hyperbeam of his own but it merely flew around Mewn's back and back towards Mewtwo.  The blast hit Mewtwo and drove it backwards through several more trees.

"Unfortunately I don't have time for games.  Mewtwo your hour of death is at hand and there is no escaping your fate," said Mewn.  Mewn summoned up its energy and released it at Mewtwo.  A massive aurora beam flew out and was about to hit Mewtwo when it immediately died in midair.

"What?" demanded Mewtwo.  An energy ball struck Mewn from above and slammed it into the ground causing dust to scatter.  When Mewn finally pushed the dust away it noticed Mewtwo with a small flying pokemon.

"Mew," said the creature.

"Impossible you cannot exist," said Mewn.

"Then I must be a ghost!  A ghost!" exclaimed Mew.

"You don't understand.  I was the last Mew.  There can be no more," said Mewn.

"Why do you seek to destroy Mewtwo?" asked Mew.

"He is a product of science, a mutation.  He cannot continue to exist because he throws the entire world around him into chaos.  He must be destroyed," responded Mewn.

"No he will not be destroyed.  He is a balancer of nature" responded Mew.  Mew then picked up Mewn and flung him back into a nearby tree.

"Fine then.  If that's the way it's going to be then I'll take both of you on.  If I win Mewtwo dies and Mew you must tell me what you truly are.  If you win then you have the right to obliterate me and I'll give up trying to destroy you," said Mewn.  Mewn then slammed Mew with a hydropump and it began to shake itself dry.  Mewtwo went on the offensive and started throwing punches at Mewn.

"You have no physical strength Mewtwo.  All of you power lies in you psychic abilities," said Mewn.  Mewn then slammed his fist into Mewtwo's stomach and pushed him away with his leg.  Mewn was then tackled by Mew and pushed backward before it stopped, floating in front of Mewn.

"I don't wish to destroy you.  This is not your fight!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn then used his psychic power to push Mew far away.  Mewtwo then fired an aurora beam and it hit Mewn in the back flinging him forward.

"Impressive but not enough for I possess the moves of many pokemon.  I possess far more than four moves as you shall see," said Mewn.  The ground started rumbling and a large chunk left the ground and slammed into Mewtwo.  Mewtwo struggled forward and then collapsed.

"All to easy," said Mewn.  Mewtwo quickly sat up and fired a hyperbeam at Mewn.  However, Mew quickly entered into the hyperbeams path and amplified its energy.  The resulting force slammed into Mewn so hard that it launched it straight up into the air and knocked it unconscious.  Mewn then slammed into the ground like a rock.  Mewn barely propped itself up against and a tree and looked at Mewtwo and Mew weary eyed.

"You won.  Destroy me it's your right," said Mewn.  Mewtwo was summoning its energy when Mew stopped right in front of him.

"Don't destroy one of our own.  You don't have the right to destroy any pokemon.  Remember what you learned back at the island" said Mew.  Mewtwo let the energy dissipate.  Mew flew over to a nearby tree, picked an apple, and gave it to Mewn.

"Thanks but there's no need to feel compassionate.  Mewtwo is a walking time bomb and when he finally explodes so will the rest of the world," said Mewn.

"He has learned to accept what he is.  He will destroy no one or nothing" said Mew.

"What do you mean he's one of us?  Who are you?" asked Mewtwo.

"I'm a Mewn.  But I wasn't always this way.  My story begins a long time ago during the day's of the ancient Pokemopolitans," said Mewn.  Mewn used his psychic energy to show a moving image on the ground.  It showed a pokemopolitan in a field with a mew flying around above him.  The pokemopolitan launched a ball into the air and Mew retrieved it and brought it back.  In the background were dozens of Mew and their owners.

"You are the Mew closest to us correct?" asked Mew.

"Yes.  Anyway the mew lived in harmony with the pokemopolitans until one day when they began to slaughter us for our furs," said Mewn looking away from the image.  Dozens of mew were being captured and taken to an underground temple and nearby people were wearing clothes of white fur.

"I saw them destroy our people with my own eyes and for what?  Clothes!  My master tried to stop them but they just cut him down," said Mewn looking teary eyed at the scene unfolding in the image.  The master lay down on the floor of his wooden shack with an arrow in his side and blood on his mouth.  Mew floated over him desperately trying to help but knowing nothing to do.

"You must leave my friend.  They will kill you and take your fur.  You must not let that happen.  You're the last of the Mew now.  Don't you know what that means?  You've got to leave or else you'll die!  Here take this," said the master.  The master pulled out some sunglasses and put them on Mew's face.  Mew was about to leave when the door burst open and several men stormed in with a net and captured him.

"Leave my pokemon alone!" exclaimed the master.

"You're dead already and your pokemon will die also.  Cheer up because you'll have eternity together to play.  Ha,ha,ha," said one of the men.  When the master attempted to sit up one of the men hit him as hard as he could.  The master was near death when he said to his pokemon.

"I may be dead but you're not.  My spiritual energy will grant you this gift.  Goodbye my legend," said the master.  The master passed away but a strange white energy left his body and penetrated Mew.  Mew then began glowing.

"What did you do?" asked Mewtwo.

"I did the only thing possible.  I evolved," responded Mewn harshly.  The image showed Mew's body expanded outward as it evolved.  The whole shack exploded and Mewn stood upright in the middle of a gigantic storm raging above.

"You have destroyed my master and now you will pay!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn then let loose with every power imaginable and the pokemopolitans were promptly slaughtered.  The images then showed Mewn destroying the rest of the pokemopolitans and sealing up their temple forever in a layer of rock.

"Now I roam the world forever.  I use my psychic powers to make everyone see a human.  I've even built up a reputation for myself.  I call myself what my master called me The Legend.  I still have the sunglasses my master gave me," said Mewn popping them out of his backpack and putting them on.

"I thought Mew couldn't evolve," said Mewtwo.

"They can't.  I forcibly evolved into this form.  It was painful at first but now I'm used to it.  No other pokemon can survive forced evolution yet somehow I did thanks to my master's spirit.  Now I search the world trying to stop Giovanni's experiments on pokemon," said Mewn.

"You do something else don't you" said Mew suspiciously.

"Yes," said Mewn hesitantly "I didn't have the chance to destroy every pokemopolitan.  They're families have survived until this day and age and I vowed revenge for what they did to our race," began Mewn.  Mewtwo's eyes widened.

"You're the one who murdered Matt Knuckles," said Mewtwo.

"Yes.  His descendants were pokemopolitans and he had to pay for the sins of his ancestors.  I used my hyperbeam to destroy him," said Mewn.

"You can't use your powers to destroy humans.  No one has that right," said Mewtwo.

"This coming from a pokemon who wanted to obliterate both humans and pokemon alike?" asked Mewn.

"I'm ashamed about what I was planning.  You on the other hand have actually gone out and done it," said Mewtwo.

"I don't hate everybody.  I only destroy descendants of the pokemopolitans.  They massacred the Mew and they will pay for what they did.  Which brings me to you.  How can you exist?  I was the last Mew," said Mewn to Mew.

"I'm part of the Aksanni clan" responded Mew.

"Impossible the Aksanni never existed.  They were only a myth," said Mewn.

"What's an Aksanni?" asked Mewtwo.

"The Aksanni were rumored to be a group of Mew who went rogue and left their masters.  They fled into the mountains and were never heard or seen from again," said Mewn.

"I'm one of them.  The others are gone.  They've disappeared over the years and I'm the only one left" said Mew.

"Then we are the last of our kinds.  Clone, evolved, and original," said Mewn.

"I still can't believe you murder humans for some ancient blood oath," said Mewtwo.

"That wasn't some blood oath!  They murdered the Mew for their fur!  You never saw our people slaughtered without any chance of resistance.  The Mew were docile creatures and they were easily captured.  If I hadn't stopped the pokemopolitans when I did they would've slaughtered every pokemon in existence!  I cannot allow any of their ancestors to bring back the rituals of the dead!  They all must perish for what their ancestors did," said Mewn.

"When will it stop?" asked Mew.  Mewn looked at the pokemon.

"When the last pokemopolitan descendant has breathed their last," responded Mewn.

"Let's debate this at a later time.  So you try and stop Giovanni?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yes.  I was on my way to Mt. Silver.  According to Articuno Giovanni has a secret R&D lab near the top and that pokemon have been brought in but they've never left," said Mewn.

"You know the legendary pokemon?  Are they yours?  How did you acquire your pokemon at all?" asked Mewtwo.

"I didn't acquire my pokemon.  I informed them all about what it is that I do and they chose to accompany me.  I don't believe that capturing pokemon is wrong in fact I believe that it teaches them discipline.  However it's wrong for a pokemon to enslave its own kind.  All of my pokemon learn what they want, evolve when they want, and can leave if they want.  I merely choose when they should battle.  As for the legendary pokemon I haven't captured any of them.  I remain in constant contact with them and they inform me via telepathy about strange events occurring in their area.  I also constantly break into Giovanni's offices to obtain information on his 'projects'.  I have an idea.  What do you say the three of us go and check out this lab?  The three forms of Mew should unite and finally take it home to Giovanni for mutating our fellow brothers," said Mewn.  Mewtwo shrugged.

"It would be good to take the fight to Giovanni for once and not let him create more beings like me," said Mewtwo.

"I will join you.  It will be good to see three pokemon with relationships to mew fight together since so many of us have been destroyed" said Mew.

"Then let's go," said Mewn.

"Wait!  What about my cloned pokemon?  They could be captured during my absence," said Mewtwo.  Mewn pulled a map out of his backpack.

"Here.  Give this to your second in command.  These are instructions to a house I own on Cinnabar Island.  Have your pokemon go there and stay inside where they'll be safe from prying eyes," said Mewn.  Mewtwo flew off and gave the map to dragonite informing him of what he was about to do and where to go.  Although dragonite had reservations about his master returning to Giovanni's labs, he obeyed his master's wishes and agreed to go to Cinnabar Island when the other pokemon awoke.  Mewtwo then returned to Mewn and Mew who were discussing things about the Mew species.

"Are you ready?" asked Mewn.  Mewtwo nodded.

"Then let's go!" said Mew excitedly.  The three pokemon zoomed into the air and flew off in the direction of Mt. Silver.

Team Rocket R&D lab: "I'm tired of you fools constantly screwing up!  Therefore I'm leaving you in charge of this lab.  Hopefully as long as you sit back and do nothing you should be fine.  Should a situation arise, press this button on this remote," said Giovanni to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Yes sir.  We won't fail you sir," said James.  Giovanni left for his helicopter.

"_Soon that meddling The Legend will show up and blow up this facility and then they'll be out of my hair forever,_" thought Giovanni as he entered the helicopter and it flew away.

Midway to the top of Mt. Silver: The snow blew everywhere as huge winds blasted the area.

"It's very cold" said Mew.

"Yeah but it could be worse," responded Mewn.  The snow continued blowing at an astonishing rate.

"Where's Articuno?" asked Mewtwo.

"He'll show up," responded Mewn.  Then the snow turned blinding and immediately died.  Floating above them was the blue legendary bird pokemon.  The bird started chirping.

"In case you weren't aware," began Mewn.

"We can both understand this pokemon.  It said that Giovanni just left via helicopter and posted three members of Team Rocket there in charge," said Mewtwo.  Articuno swung its wings in a beckoning gesture and flew to the top of the mountain.  The three pokemon chased after it.

"We'll have to take a dangerous route to the top because of all the remote scanners and defensive weaponry.  I've had Articuno observing this place for the past six months but lately there's been a flurry of activity and now seems like a good time to take a look," said Mewn as the pokemon zigzagged across a vertical canyon.  They then made several ascents and descents before finally reaching a rocky outcropping above the lab.  Mewn pulled a pair of binoculars out of his backpack and looked down at the lab.

"I see four guards on the helipad on top, and some on the small patch of ground just outside the bases main entrance.  Looks like they're carrying state of the art stun weapons.  How do you think we should proceed?" asked Mewn.

"You're the expert you tell us," said Mewtwo.

"No.  I want you to decide and then we'll follow your orders," said Mewn.

"First I'd like Articuno's help in freezing the helipad so the guards will slip and we can easily knock them unconscious," said Mewtwo.

"So what're you waiting for?" asked Mewn.

"Now?" asked Mewtwo incredulously.

"No I thought we'd just sit here and watch the pokemon be genetically modified.  Of course now," responded Mewn.

"Articuno?" asked Mewtwo.  Articuno let loose an icebeam that froze the helipad and caused the guards to slip and slide.  Mewtwo advanced to the helipad and psychically put the guards to sleep.  Mewtwo then motioned to the pokemon above and they advanced to the helipad.

"Nice work.  Articuno, your services are no longer necessary you may go if you wish," said Mewn.  Articuno merely shook its head in a negative gesture.

"We'll abide by your wishes" said Mew continuing to hover.  Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to unlatch the door without tripping the alarm.  The four pokemon silently slipped inside but right before Mewn entered he changed his image to his human form.

"Which way?" asked The Legend.

"I sense several lifeforms in that direction and several pokemon in that direction," said Mewtwo.

"What should we do?" asked Mew.

"It's your decision Mewtwo.  This way you'll learn responsibility," said The Legend.

"Okay, Mewn and Articuno go to the humans while Mew and I go to the pokemon," said Mewtwo.  The Legend cleared his throat.

"When I appear as a human you should refer to me as The Legend," he said.

"Fine now go," said Mewtwo.  The two teams split ways.  As The Legend and Articuno walked down one of the hallways to the humans, Articuno grumbled something.

"Yes I said I'd destroy Mewtwo but Mew convinced me otherwise.  I'll just wait and see how he handles this task before I make the final judgment on him," said The Legend.  The two then crouched behind a corner as they saw a group of Team Rocket personnel battling with pokemon.  They watched as a raticate was almost completely demolished by a primeape.

"They have no respect for pokemon," said The Legend.  A Team Rocket worker was walking towards them and The Legend and Articuno hid in a dark corner.  The person passed them and Articuno froze his entire body in ice.

"Suspended animation, good job," said The Legend.  The Legend moved his hand over the person's head and absorbed his memories.

"We're in luck.  This loser was going to get different pokemon to battle with because he seems to have been in a losing slump.  I'm going to impersonate him and once I've defeated all of their pokemon I'll tap my left ear.  You then come flying overhead using your icebeam and freeze everyone in sight.  I'll use my pokemon to provide you with some cover," said The Legend.  Arcticuno nodded as The Legend altered his appearance to look like the person and then advanced into the lobby full of personnel.

Lab: Mewtwo and Mew looked on in horror at the genetic experiments that had failed.  In dozens of jars were dead horribly disfigured pokemon.

"There were clones of Mew before me that turned out this way," said Mewtwo.  Mew merely nodded.  Then Mewtwo saw something that swelled the rage in him.  Mewtwo saw a cloning device identical to the one that had been used on him.

"No!" exclaimed Mewtwo.  Mewtwo proceeded to start hammering it with his hands and feet.  

"Mewtwo calm down," said Mew.  Mewtwo then let loose with a hyperbeam and destroyed the device.  The explosion attracted some scientists who had been in a nearby room.  They saw the destroyed cloning device and Mewtwo and Mew.

"It's Mewtwo!  Run and sound the alarm!" exclaimed one of the scientists.  The scientists scattered as the alarms started blaring.

"Uh-oh" said Mew.

Lobby: "Dragonite use seismic toss," said The Legend.  Dragonite picked up the machoke it was facing, flew up to ceiling, spun around a few times, and slammed machoke into the ground.  The machoke fainted and the enemy trainer recalled it.

"All right you win," grumbled the trainer.  So far things had been going fairly well and The Legend had been mopping the floor with these amateurs.  However The Legend chose not to be too good or else Team Rocket would know something was amiss.  He now had to face Jessie, James, and Meowth together.  The Legend had no idea as to why Giovanni would leave some obviously incompetent minions in charge but figured that Giovanni had reached the breaking point with him constantly destroying his labs to make a mistake.  The Legend did a quick scan of their memories and realized that they were so incompetent that he should signal for Articuno now.  The Legend reached for his left ear to tap it when alarms started blaring.  A voice over the speaker said.

"Warning.  Mewtwo has infiltrated the base.  Prepare for recapture," the voice said.

"_Mew what's going on?_" asked The Legend psychically.

"_Mewtwo saw a cloning machine similar to the one that created him and he went berserk.  He's trashing the labs_" came the telepathic response.  The Legend ran with the rest of the workers to the lab.  However, he stopped when he approached where Articuno was supposed to be.  The Legend looked around hoping that the bird hadn't been crushed to death when he heard a soft chirp from above.  The Legend looked up to see Articuno hidden up in the rafters.  The Legend gave a quick nod before proceeding to the lab where Mewtwo had begun throwing workers around.  The Legend realized that someone, non-pokemopolitan could get killed, so he reached out with both his hands and pushed the Team Rocket personnel down several hallways and finally into an emergency escape device.  The device then launched blasting the personnel away from the base.

"Mewtwo calm down," said The Legend.  Mew zoomed by one of Mewtwo's psychic attacks and hovered above The Legend.

"Mew I need your help to ground him.  We're about to try one of the darker moves in the history of pokemon, the psychic blindness attack," said The Legend.

"I do not like it but Mewtwo must be stopped" answered the pokemon.  The Legend closed his eyes and summoned up all of his energy and together with Mew shot out a wave of dark energy that enveloped Mewtwo and forced him to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Mewtwo shocked.

"You went berserk proving that you should be eradicated," said The Legend.

"Maybe I should," responded Mewtwo.

"No.  You are a good pokemon you only need to learn more self-control, the self-control that comes with experience" said Mew.  Mewtwo was contemplating this when some music went off in the background.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Wobbu!"

"Meowth!  That's right!"

"Surrender yourselves to the great Team Rocket and we promise not to severally harm you," said Jessie.

"You don't stand a chance against us," said The Legend.

"Not you three again" groaned Mew.

"What do you again?" asked Meowth.

"Never mind.  Let's battle," said The Legend.

"Arbok go!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Victreebel I choose you," said James.  Victreebel flew forward and chomped down on James.

"Not me them!" he complained.  The Legend used his psychic powers to lift Victreebel off of James.  The two pokemon then rushed Mewtwo who promptly threw them against the far wall with his psychic powers.  The same fate befell Weezing and Wobbufet.

"Now who's going to surrender?" asked The Legend.

"You're one of us so be quiet," said Jessie.  The Legend noticed he still looked likes someone from Team Rocket.

"Oh right," said The Legend.  The Legend then altered his powers to appear like The Legend and not some Team Rocket minion.

"What the?" asked Jessie.

"Quick.  The button!" exclaimed James.  Meowth reached behind him and pulled out a remote.

"Giovanni said that we should use this in case of trouble," said Meowth.  Meowth pressed the button and nothing happened.  Then explosions started rocking the lab.  A massive explosion occurred underneath Team Rocket and they went flying off.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!  Wobbu!" they said flying off into a bright speck on the horizon.  The lab continued to explode.

"We've got to go now!" exclaimed The Legend.  The Legend, Articuno, and Mew all flew out of the facility.  Mewtwo took one last glance at the genetic manipulations, shook his head in disbelief, and flew off after them.  The whole base exploded behind them leaving no evidence behind.

Base of the mountain: "So now you see what I do for a living.  I stop Giovanni and murder pokemopolitans," said The Legend.

"Yeah well we all make mistakes," said Mewtwo.  The Legend turned to Articuno.

"Continue to protect this area my friend," he said.  Articuno chirped and flew off.

"May our paths cross again" said Mew leaving also.

"Goodbye Mewtwo.  I hope that your rage doesn't claim you forever.  I bid thee farewell," said The Legend walking off leaving Mewtwo alone.  Mewtwo took one last look at the smoking mountain and flew off also.

The Legend will return.


End file.
